T'es sexy quand t'as une paille entre les lèvres
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: ou une conversation de fille. Pourquoi donc Hermione attend elle Ginny avec tant d'impatience? Qu'a-t-elle de si important à lui raconter? Hermione/OC. Cadeau pour my favourite beaver ;p


Pour ma Chonchon que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Hermione/OC

**T'es trop sexy quand t'as une paille entre les lèvres…**

Avril 2000

Hermione attendait Ginny depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à présent. Elle allait lui apprendre les bonnes manières, à cette canaille rousse de Weasley, quand elle daignerait enfin l'honorer de sa présence.

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre, habitude qu'elle avait gardé de son éducation moldue, puis jura intérieurement. Pour tuer le temps (à défaut de tuer sa meilleure amie à la chevelure flamboyante), elle se mit à imaginer quel sortilège elle pourrait utiliser dès que la cadette de la famille Weasley serait dans son champ de vision. Enumérant mentalement la quantité phénoménale de sortilèges intéressants, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte que Ginny était arrivée, légèrement essoufflée dans le Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, la jolie rousse n'était pas dupe, l'ai concentré et légèrement furieux de sa meilleure amie ne présageait rien de bon. Elle maudit son entraîneur. Ce tyran voulait que les Harpies gagnent leur prochain match avec une toute nouvelle stratégie assez complexe, du coup, il les avait retenues après leur entraînement quotidien. Et bien sûr la légendaire ponctualité d'Hermione ne s'était pas arrangée depuis Poudlard. Ginny soupira. Bon allez, du courage !

- Mione ! Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué en lui faisant un gros câlin.

- Gin' ! S'exclama la brune surprise.

- Ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Tranquillou, à part que cet imbécile de Dubois veut tester une nouvelle technique…. Si seulement il avait pas eu cet accident de Quiddich il y a deux ans, on l'aurait pas comme entraîneur…

- J'imagine que ça serait …Attends un peu, Ginevra Weasley ! Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ? ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends de pied ferme !

- Oui mais….

- Et ça fait deux heures que je fantasme sur une glace de chez Fortarôme, et tu retardes mon plaisir,

- Oui mais Dubois….

- Et ton imbécile de frère m'a énervée tout à l'heure en m'envoyant un hibou pour demander un sortilège qu'on a étudié ensemble… !

- Dubois est vraiment pointilleux sur la nouvelle tactique…..

- Et ton crétin de copain ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis trois jours !

- Il est en mission…

- ET je m'inquiète horriblement, je savais que j'aurai dû faire Auror pour veiller sur les deux chenapans…

- HERMIONE ! S'écria Ginny en lui attrapant les épaules.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressée, semblant revenir à la réalité

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un quart d'heure de retard, ça va pour moi…t'es habituée...

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je sais… C'est Malfoy.

- Ah.

Ginny prit une grande respiration.

- Allez Mione, on va discuter de ça, avec une bonne coupe de glace devant nous… Dit-elle avec un sourire en la poussant vers le glacier.

C'est une fois installées dans un recoin confortable et parfait pour les conversations de filles, qu'Hermione se mit à raconter à Ginny la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait demandé si elles pouvaient se voir après son entraînement.

- Cet abruti de Malfoy…

Malfoy… Ginny était bien contente de ne pas le croiser au Ministère celui-là. Parce qu'en plus d'être aussi horripilant que son cousin, Enzo Malfoy était le centre des malheurs d'Hermione. Jamais, en voyant Drago Malfoy débarquer dans l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre, Ginny n'aurait pensé qu'elle se retrouverait deux ans plus tard à parler de son cousin avec Hermione. Si seulement cet idiot de Serpentard avait réussi à ne pas mêler sa famille à sa cause…..

Enzo Malfoy était de quatre ans l'aîné de Drago, il était le cousin très éloigné de la branche italienne de la famille. Comme tous les spécimens de cette illustre lignée, il possédait le même port aristocratique, les mêmes cheveux blonds, et sa silhouette parfaite. Pour ne rien enlever à son charme, il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus nuit… Bref, le type d'homme pour lequel une sorcière se damnerait aisément.

Bien sûr, son sens aigu de la loyauté familiale l'avait mené droit à l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago était comme un petit frère pour lui, et pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait laissé se débrouiller plus longtemps dans ce monde de brutes, après lui avoir fait avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'été où Dumbledore était mort et qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait trahir le camp de son paternel.

Et au beau milieu des vacances de Noël, qui avait débarqué sans prévenir, au beau milieu d'une réunion, des flocons de neige encore accrochés à ses cheveux ? Bingo. Enzo Malfoy.

Et les problèmes avaient commencé.

- … tu te rends compte Gin' ? A chaque fois que je le croise, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus penser qu'à une seule chose, lui, et son corps….

- Ça fait deux choses ça, Minnie….Répliqua Ginny d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione tira la langue et reprit.

- Mais son corps est juste un appel au sexe… ! Il est over-baisable! se défendit Hermione.

Ginny devait bien avouer que tous ces malheurs avaient finalement du bon. Les conversations de filles qu'elles pouvaient avoir avec Hermione ne la dérangeaient plus du tout. Parce que l'entendre parler de son frère comme d'un super coup… C'était juste insupportable ! Quand Ron lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione avait rompu avec lui, Ginny avait été choquée, bien entendu. Mais après une explication avec les deux concernés, elle avait bien fini par réaliser que c'était mieux ainsi. Le coup avait été dur, pour tous les deux, mais ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir et le Trio d'Or demeurait plus que jamais un modèle de solidarité et d'amitié. Et elle pouvait désormais écouter Hermione étaler ses fantasmes sur le corps parfait de Malfoy sans grimacer!

- Bon Mione, au lieu d'étaler tes fantasmes sur ce cher Enzo, comme tu le fais à chacune de nos soirées entre filles, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- On s'est croisés hier au Ministère, et on a discuté, puis, comme ça, il me demande si ça m'intéresse d'aller boire un verre quand j'aurai fini ma journée.

- Tu as accepté, bien sûr.

- Evidemment. Je fantasme sur lui depuis un an.

- Je sais…

Oh oui, ça pour savoir, Ginny savait… ! Combien de fois elle et Hermione s'étaient retrouvées dans son appart ou chez Mione, pour discuter d'Enzo, d'Harry, de tout et de rien… ? A Poudlard c'était déjà comme ça, Ginny, ou Hermione arrivait dans le dortoir de l'autre. –Je te dérange ? – Non… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Trois heures plus tard, l'une et l'autre avaient oublié l'objet principal de cette visite et elles étaient en grande conversation, alternant rires et moments plus sérieux.

- Bon alors ?

- Ben c'était cool, comme il ne connait pas trop le côté moldu, je lui ai fait découvrir un peu…

- Vous avez été au cinéma quoi….

- Oui. Et, c'est là qu'il…

- Qu'il quoi… ?

- On avait acheté des boissons et il m'a sorti en me regardant avec un regard trop bizarre, genre intense quoi, « tu sais que t'es sexy quand t'as une paille entre les lèvres »

- Sérieux ? et t'as fait quoi ?

- J'ai rougi.

- Hermiiiiiione ! ( c'était un cri de désespoir qu'exprimait Ginny)

Celle-ci baissa la tête.

- Mais tu crois que c'était un signal ?

- Non mais t'attends quoi ? Qu'il te déroule une pancarte embrasse- moi ?

- Mais j'sais pas, je veux qu'il me dise…

- Oui ?

- Qu'il est intéressé ?

- Et comment il te dirait ça ?

- Un truc du genre : Toi, moi, nus dans un lit, t'en penses quoi ?

- Et pourquoi pas, dis Granger, Wesaley m'a dit que t'étais pas mal au lit, je peux vérifier ses dires ?

- Tu sais que je suis un dieu du sexe ?

- Hermione, on baise ?

Les deux amies se regardèrent et elles ne purent échapper au fou rire qu'elles retenaient depuis quelques secondes.

Ginny fut la première à reprendre ses esprits, et en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, dit à Hermione.

- Non sérieusement, Hermione, là, pas d'hésitation, tu te lances !

- Mais….

- Demain, ou non, ce soir, tu vas chez lui. Tu sais où il habite non ?

- Oui mais….

- Bon, tu y vas, et là, tu l'attrapes par le col de sa chemise, tu entres dans son appart, sa maison, que sais-je, tu le plaques contre la porte et tu l'embrasses fougueusement !

Hermione regarda sérieusement Ginny et après un moment, finit par dire :

- C'est une idée…

La rousse lui sourit, et leur discussion s'orienta vers d'autres sujets tout aussi croustillants…

Bien plus tard, ce jour-là, dans un appartement luxueux, à Londres, Hermione embrassait avec passion un magnifique blond, qui parcourait de ses mains agiles et douces le corps de la jeune femme. Alors qu'Enzo passait lentement sa langue sur la gorge de la jeune femme, Hermione dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, se dit qu'elle devrait écouter Ginny plus souvent….

FIN

_Petit retour éclair sur ffnet pour poster ça pour toi ma Chonchou, c'est juste un petit OS, parce que je t'aime très fort._

_Gros câlinou de ta Zouzou ; )_

_Zazou la Grumelle_


End file.
